My Head on Your Shoulders
by Dave37
Summary: When Naruto is called by Tsunade, he takes part of an experiment with another but he has a choice of whom? who will he choose? NarutoXharem, FemNaru
1. Start

My Head on your shoulders start

"Grandma, you want me?" said naruto, konoha's number one ninja. Naruto had gotten a message from tsunade and he and she wanted to talk to him privately about an important thing. "Ah naruto, you're here, good because I want to talk to you about an important discovery I made and an important project with it but let's talk about it later in my house." Said tsunade and the two left tsunade's office. Later, naruto and tsunade were at tsunade's home and her private lab, "so what is this big discovery?" said naruto, "naruto, I have discovered a way to expand human life and improve the human immune system" said tsunade, "that awesome grandma! How do you do it?" said an excited naruto, "well that is the part I wanted to talk about, you see for this to happen, two people must swap bodies via head swap" said tsunade, "what? But won't you die before you could do that?" cried naruto, "yes I know that but I invented a justu that allows to cut and preserve a person's head." Said tsunade, "so what does this have to do with people's immune system and life spans?" said naruto, "well the head stores cell from the original body of the owner, so when placed on the new body, the head not only makes the cells but copies the new body cells and DNA and combines them into new cells and DNA, making the person immune to dieses that would have usually killed them." Said tsunade, "wait, what about the justu the person knows?" said naruto, "well, your brain keeps all the information on the justu, so if you do it normally, your new body will do it, also your would learn the justu of the body's original owner." Said tsunade, "wow, grandma that is a great discovery, but why am I here?" said naruto, "well you are the first one to test it but it perment naruto, do you what to do it?" said tsunade, "sure, sounds like fun!" said naruto, "great! Here is the list of people to choose" said as she handed naruto a list. On the list was: sakura, ino, hinata, tenten, kurenai, temari, anko, shizune, tsunade. "Wow, a lot of these people are girls I know but who to choose?" thought naruto.


	2. Sakura's Body

Naruto's head on Sakura's shoulder

"I choose sakura-chan." Said naruto, "alright then, I will get sakura and I think she would be happy to try it since she and shizune help me find this discovery." Said tsunade and she went to get sakura. Naruto waited for two hours when sakura and tsunade came back "naruto you're here too? Of course you are, you never backed down anything." Said sakura, 'you got that right sakura-chan!" said naruto and the two laugh and smiled, "while you two are talking, I be right back I need to get some things before we start." Said tsunade and she went get some supplies. Naruto and sakura waited for 20mins when naruto saw sakura's scared and nervous face, 'sakura, what is wrong?" said naruto, "naruto, what if this doesn't work? What if we…", sakura couldn't finish her sentence when naruto hugged her, " don't worry about it, sakura-chan! Am here and I'll always protect you." Said naruto and sakura blushed at this, "alright am back, you two on the beds" said tsunade. Naruto and sakura changed into hospital clothes and hop on the beds and then tsunade used a sleep and numbness justu and naruto blacked out, later in the morning, naruto woke up, "oh you're a wake, good it looks like the test was a success." Said tsunade, "ahugh, what happened?" said naruto he tried to stand up, " naruto, take it easy you just got done with a life changing operation, you shouldn't move much" said sakura as she help naruto up, when naruto looked at sakura face, it was normal but when he looked down he saw that she had a male body and she was wearing a male version of her original clothes, naruto looked down and saw that he had a nice petite girl body with nice b cup breast, nice hips and slender legs, 'I know, you wish I had bigger boobs or a hot ass." Said sakura, "no sakura! I like your body!" said naruto with a smile, "alright you two lovebirds, I need to change your profiles, I can change everything but your names, so what are your new names going to be? Said tsunade, "hmm call me narkura" said narkura, "well how about sakuto?" said sakuto, "all right, sakuto we need to prepare for our report so I need you to stay here." Said tsunade, "well see you later sakuto-Chan" said narkura and he hugged sakuto which caused her to blush and she got even redder when narkura walked away and his hips swayed and caused sakuto penis to harden, tsunade noticed this and smiled. Three years later after narkura and sakuto switched bodies, narkura had learn to live like a woman and tsunade had made the process public and many of Narkura's friends got the surgery as well, it was winter time in konoha and narkura was wearing the latest women's winter clothes when see spotted sakuto waving were he was, "oh hey narkura! Nice outfit!" said sakuto, "thanks sakuto-Chan!" said narkura smiling, "oh narkura why don't we get something hot to drink?" said sakuto, "sure! I'll pay for it!" said narkura. As narkura stood in line for the coffee, sakuto looked at narkura and then she pulled a ring a ring out of her pocket, "narkura, this Christmas, I'll ask you to marry me and then I'll protect you, because I love you." Thought sakuto, 'hey what with the face?" said narkura as he handed sakuto her coffee and sat next to her," oh nothing, hey want to hang out on Christmas?" said sakuto "I love to!" said narkura and the both of them hugged.


	3. Ino's Body

Naruto's head on ino's shoulder

"I choose ino." Said naruto, "alright then, I will go get ino" said tsunade and she went to go get ino. Naruto waited for two hours when tsunade came back with ino, "huh? Naruto's here too? Oh tsunade, please don't tell me your planning on doing that with me and him!" said ino looking at naruto in a serious tone, "ino, what is wrong with me? I got a good body!" said naruto, "yeah but am worry about what your are going to my body." Said ino, "well we would just have to find out ino, how both of you hop on the beds and we'll get started. "Said tsunade. Naruto and ino changed into hospital clothes and hopped into the beds, tsunade then performed a sleeping and numbness justu and naruto blacked out, later in the morning naruto woke up, "ahugh, what happened last night?' said naruto, 'oh you're awake, it looks like the test was a success!" said tsunade, "hey be careful!' said ino, naruto looked at tsunade and ino but when he looked at ino, he noticed that her head was normal but she had a males body and she was wearing a male version of her original clothes. Naruto looked down and saw that he had a female body with a b cup breast and a huge round butt, naruto play with his new bottom, "cut that out you perv!" cried a blushing ino, "oh sorry ino!" said naruto and he stopped rubbing his butt, "now that we have out of the way, I need to change your profiles, I can change everything else but your names so what will your new names be?" said tsunade, " I guess I'll be narino!" said narino, "I'll be inurto." Said inurto, "alright then, narino and inurto, enjoy your new life!" said tsunade. Three years later after naruto and ino swap bodies, narino learned how to live like a woman and tsunade made the process public and many of narino's friends got the surgery. Narino was in a garden, wearing a sexy apron, "thanks narino! My family needed to this for the konoha flower show but it would take longer without you!" said inurto, "don't mention it, inurto! It is the least thing I could do since you guys hired me!" said narino with smiling, as narino and inurto were planting flowers, narino touched inurto's shoulder which made her blush, 'oh! Sorry inurto! My time is up but I'll see you tomorrow!" said narino, "wait before you go, take this rose I am made it for you!" said inurto, inurto handed a beautiful rose to narino and narino smiled at this and narino told inurto that he will she you later.


	4. Hinata's Body

Naruto's Head on Hinata's shoulders

"I choose hinata-chan" said naruto, "alright, I will bring her over and tell her what is going on." Said tsunade and she went to go get hinata. Naruto waited for two hours when hinata and tsunade came back, "naruto, hinata decided to do it." Said tsunade, "really hinata-chan? You are doing this?" said naruto, "w-well since it I-is going to help p-people, I might a-as well help w-with it." Said hinata, "wow hinata! That is really brave of you!" said naruto, hinata just blushed at the comment but she smiled when naruto said it," alright you two, hop on the beds so we can get started." Said tsunade, naruto and hinata got out of their clothes and into some hospital clothes and they land on the beds and then tsunade performed a sleep and numbness justu and naruto blacked out. Later in the morning naruto woke up, "ahugh, what happened last night?" said naruto, "oh! You're a wake! Then the test was a success." Said tsunade, 'naruto-kun, are you alright? Said hinata, naruto looked around and saw tsunade and hinata but when naruto looked down at hinata, he noticed that she had a male body and she was wearing a male version of her original clothes, naruto stood up and he checked his body, from the neck down his skin was lighter but what really surprised him was the g cup breast that was staring back at him, naruto opened up his shirt, showing everyone his new breast and he felt them "wow hinata! These things are great and huge! Why do you keep your breast hidden? You could have gotten any guy!" said naruto, hinata got red real quick and her penis got hard, "naruto please put y-your breast b-back!" said hinata and naruto put his breast back in his shirt, "now that we got that out of the way, I need to change your profile, I can change everything else but I need you to change your names so what are they?" said tsunade, "hmm, call me ninata!" said ninata, "I-I'll be hinruto" said hinruto, "alright then! Hinruto you may leave and enjoy your new life! Ninata, you stay I want to check some things." Said tsunade, hinruto left but ninata stayed, tsunade then checked ninata's eyes, "hmm, it looks like you are developing byakugan thanks to hinruto, in a couple of years, you will have full blow byakugan." Said tsunade, "wow cool! So can I leave now grandma?" said ninata, "yes, enjoy your new life ninata." Said tsunade. Three years later after ninata and hinruto swap bodies, ninata learned to live like a woman and tsunade made the process public and many of his friends went through the process. Hinruto is in a tux sitting in a fancy restaurant waiting for his date when ninata came in wearing a orange dress that showed her breast well and her new blue byakugan eyes matched the dress very well, hinruto wave where she was at, "you l-look great in t-that, ninata-kun" said hinruto, "thanks hinruto-chan! So what is the big occasion? "Said ninata, "w-well we b-been dating for awhile now a-and I was wonder I-if..." said hinruto as she nervously grabbed a ring from her pocket but ninata kissed him her on the lips and said " of course I'll marry you, hinruto-chan", both of them smiled and continue kissing.


	5. Shizune's Body

Naruto's Head On Shizune's Shoulders

"I choose shizune-chan!" said naruto, "alright then I will go get shizune right now but please sit on one beds for now we'll start the process" said tsunade and tsunade went out to find shizune. Tsunade found shizune waiting outside of tsunade's house and tsunade told shizune that naruto chose her for operation, "yes!" said shizune," hmm, shizune why are you so excited about?" said tsunade, "Oh it's nothing!" said shizune, but tsunade knew something more, "shizune" said tsunade, "okay, well I always thought of naruto as my little brother and I hope this could be my first big sister act" said shizune, "well naruto would love anything you do shizune." Said tsunade with a smile which made shizune smile and they both went back inside tsunade house and in the lab they found naruto sleeping in one of the beds, 'hehe, he looks so cute when he sleeps." Said shizune and she hopped on the other bed and tsunade used a sleeping and numbness justu and naruto fell into a deeper sleep. The next morning, naruto was waking up, "ahugh, what happened last night?" said naruto, "oh good your awake! It looks like the test was a success, "said tsunade, naruto looked at both tsunade and shizune but when he saw shizune, her head was normal but from the neck down she had a male body and she was wearing a male version of her original clothes, naruto looked down and saw that he had a nice female body with c-cup breast and a supple butt, "wow shizune-chan, you have a nice body." Said naruto with a blush, "thank you naruto-kun" said shizune with a smile, "how that we got that out of the way, I need to change your profile, I can change everything else but your name so what are your new names?" said tsunade, "I changed my name to shizuto" said shizuto, "I guess my name is narune" said narune," okay then, everything is done! Enjoy your new lives" said tsunade. It's been three years since narune learned how to live like a woman and tsunade had made the process public and many of narune's friends got the surgery, "narune! Time for bed!" said shizuto, "ahh, come on shizuto! Can I stay up longer?" said narune in a sexy girl pajama, "sorry narune, you need some rest or your body will get out of whack" said shizuto,"okay but can I sleep with you?" said narune with a puppy dog face, "sure" said shizuto with a smile, "thanks shizuto nee-nee!" said narune and the two hugged.


	6. Tsunade's Body

Naruto's head on tsunade's shoulder

"I choose you Grandma!" said naruto pointing at tsunade, "Alright then, I was hoping you would choose me!" said a smiling tsunade, "but if you are going to do the process with me, who will do the surgery?" said naruto, "don't worry, I will tell shizune how the surgery should be performed, in the mean time hop on the bed and wait for me." Said tsunade and she left. Tsunade soon met up with her apprentice, shizune and she told her about her being apart of the experiment and how it's done, shizune agree to help tsunade with the experiment, as they were heading back to tsunade's house shizune said "lady tsunade, I was wondering why you put your name on the list? You're the hokage and you have to choose wisely" "I have chosen wisely shizune, this way naruto could become hokage and I can find away to bet rid of the kyuubi." Said tsunade with a smile, they went back to tsunade's house and back to the lab where naruto had fallen asleep, "hehe, how cute! Come on shizune let's get started." Said tsunade and she change into hospital clothes and tucked herself in bed, shizune then performed a sleep and numbness justu and naruto fell into a deeper sleep. Later in the morning, naruto woke up groggily and felt a little tried, his eyes were hazy so it was a little hard to see for now and he thought that some pillows were on him, "aww man, how long have I been out?" said naruto, "oh good! Tsunade-sama, naruto is awake!" said shizune, 'good, I was worried but it looks like the test was a success!" said tsunade as she came back down, Naruto's eyesight was getting better and he saw shizune and tsunade but when he saw tsunade, her head was normal but when he looked down, she had a male body and she was wearing a male version of her original clothes, naruto looked down on himself and saw that the "Pillows" were really j cup breast, he also was curvy and taller, naruto blushed at his new body and he blushed even more when he touched his new breast, "okay naruto, that is enough." Said tsunade, "oh sorry grandma! They are just so big!" said naruto letting go of his breast, "hehe, he is still just a little kid" thought tsunade as she smiled, "now that we got that out of the way, I need to change our profile, I can change everything else but our names so my new name is tsuto, so what is yours?" said tsuto, "well how about narunade?" said narunade, "alright narunade, come with me and we will present ourselves to the council." Said tsuto. Three years later after naruto and tsunade swapped bodies, narunade learn how to live like a woman and tsuto made the process public and many of narunade's friends got the surgery and thanks to tsuto, narunade became the hokage. "Few! It was hard day at the office, grandma!' said narunade while he was taking a bath and wishing his curvy body, "well being hokage isn't a walk in the park." Said tsuto, she was sitting on a chough working on some papers when narunade sat next to her," well it was worth it! Hey grandma thanks for letting me stay" said narunade, 'it's nothing narunade." Said tsuto, soon narunade fell asleep and tsuto stood up and laid a blanket on him, she then took the adoption papers to finish later and she turned back to narunade, "I'll will always protect you narunade" said tsuto and she kissed him on the forehead.


	7. Tenten's Body

Naruto's head on tenten's body

"I choose tenten!" said naruto, "alright then, I will go and get tenten but I need you to stay here for awhile" said tsunade and she left the lab. Naruto waited for 2 hours when tsunade came back with tenten, "heya tenten!' said naruto with a smile, "hello there naruto." Said tenten smiling back at him, "now, you two stay here while I get ready for the operation" said tsunade and she went back up to get ready, "so tenten, why are you taking this operation?" said naruto, "well I always wanted a strong body and I always thought your body was pretty strong!" said tenten with a smile and naruto smile at the thought that someone thought his body was strong, "alright you two, it's time!" said tsunade as she came back down stairs, naruto and tenten switch into hospital clothes and the two of them hopped into the beds and then tsunade performed a sleep and numbness justu and naruto fell into a deep sleep. Later in the morning, naruto woke up from his deep sleep, "ahugh what happened last night?" said naruto, "oh your wake! It looks like the operation was a success!" said tsunade, naruto looked at tsunade and tenten but when he looked at tenten, he noticed that her head was normal but from the neck down, she had a male body and she was wearing a male version of her original clothes, naruto looked down and saw that he had a female body and he had c-cup breast and a very large butt, naruto put his hand on his new butt and squeezed it and he blushed when he did it, 'naruto knock it off!" said tenten blushing while trying to hold in her boner, "well now that we got that out of the way, I need to change your profiles, I can change everything else but your name so what are your new names?" said tsunade, "how about narten?" said narten, "I'll be tenuto" said tenuto, "alright your all set! Please enjoy your new life!" said tsunade. It's been three years since narten and tenuto switched bodies and narten learn to live like a woman and tsunade had made the process public and many of narten's friends got the process, it was a warm day at the beach and narten was surfing a wave in his sexy one piece bikini that showed his butt very well, he just got done with a wave and saw tenuto bathing in the sun, 'hey honey nice surfing out there!" said tenuto as she kissed narten, "thanks my big panda bear!" said narten, a ring was on her index finger, 'so when we get back to the hotel, why don't we play for awhile?" said tenuto, "oh your so naughty" said narten and the two kissed.


	8. Temari's Body

Naruto's head on Temari's shoulders

"I choose temari!" said naruto, "alright then, I will call her, I already told suna about the project but it would be up to temari to do this" said tsunade and she went to call temari. Naruto was waiting for 2 hours when temari came in "alright! Let's get started" said temari, "wait, temari you want to do this?" said naruto, "yes, because this thing would benefit konoha and suna, I want to understand gaara better and I own you one." Said temari, naruto smiled at Temari's nobility, 'alright you two, get on the bed and we'll start the process." Said tsunade, naruto and temari lay on the bed and then tsunade performed a sleep and numbness justu and soon naruto blacked out. It was morning and naruto was waking up from the justu, "ahugh what happened last night?" said naruto, "oh you're wake, it looks like it was a success." Said tsunade, naruto looking from the bed saw tsunade and temari but her face and head was normal but from the heck down, she had a male body and she was wearing a male version of her original clothes. Naruto then looked down and saw two d cup breast staring back at him he stood up and felt the curves on his new body, "wow temari your body is so smooth!" said naruto having fun with his new body, "well I like your body too naruto!" said temari, "okay you two that is enough. We need you to make changes to your profile, I can change every thing else but your name so what will your new names be?" said tsunade, "hmm, how about narari?" Said narari, "then call me temto, "well okay then, I hope you two enjoy your new lives!" said tsunade. Three years later after narari and temto switch bodies, narari learn how to live like a woman and tsunade made the process public and some of narari's friends got the surgery too. Narari was at home making some ramen and wearing a sexy outfit when she got a letter, "oh hey! It's from temto! I wonder how she's doing?" said narari, narari read the letter and learn that temto got rid of the kyuubi," wow that great! Huh? What is this?" said narari, in the letter was a ring and in the letter, it said *will you marry me? Narari smiled and she put the ring on his finger and wrote back to temto, "Yes".


End file.
